Blame It On The Kool-Aid
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have never been happier to be late to class. Kim brought some Kool-Aid. (crack!fic)


**My first literal crack fanfic. Hope you all enjoy my lame attempt at an insane class... XD As always, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Also, if anyone gets who I got this Kool-Aid joke from, you are a frickin legend.**

* * *

Kim walked into class that Friday with a jug of red stuff in his hand. This magical, holy fluid was known as Kool-Aid.

"Wait, is that Kool-Aid?!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Yepperdoodle," said Kim with a western accent. "Somebody broke into my house last night, and stole all my sugar. Luckily, he replaced it himself after I beat him up."

"Weird," muttered Alix.

"As long as their is enough for everyone, you may pass it around Kim," said Madame Bustier.

"Sweet!" Kim exclaimed. He then pulled out a bunch of cups, and began to hand them out to everyone. He threw Alix's cup at her forehead.

"HEY!" Alix shouted. Kim just laughed as he continued to pass around the cups.

"Wait, where are Marinette and Adrien?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea," said Alya and Nino simultaneously.

"Well, they missin out," said Kim. After everyone got their Kool-Aid, they all took a big swig.

"Where's the sugar?" asked Rose, even though her voice was sweet enough to be the sugar.

"Yeah, it taste like water," said Juleka dully.

But in ten minutes, the class would never see anything worst.

* * *

Adrien ran as fast as he could to class. He had a photo shoot at 5 A.M. Look at that time again. 5. A. M. He was gonna start calling his father Hawk Moth if it got even a second earlier than that. Suddenly, as he ran to get his books, he crashed into Marinette. It didn't help that she was under him.

"O-Oh god, I'm so sorry," said Adrien. Also, he had a MAJOR blush on that made things ten times better. He was starting to crush HARDCORE on both Marinette and Ladybug.

"N-N-NO! I sorry am," said Marinette. "I mean, sorry am I. I MEAN-"

"No, its okay," said Adrien. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud come from the classroom.

"Oh no," Adrien muttered. He helped Marinette up, and they both ran to the class holding hands. Marinette and Adrien were both unaware of that.

And when they got inside, they were horrified. Alya was standing still as a statue, Nino was licking his desk, Max was removing his suspenders (hopefully nothing else), Kim and Alix were french kissing, Ivan and Mylene laid on the floor contemplating life, Juleka was staring out the window, Chloe and Sabrina were banging their heads on their desks, Nathanael was trying to eat his desk, and Rose was yelling every curse word her mind could think of.

"HEY!" said Alya, popping up behind the two with cups of Kool-Aid. "Want some?"

Adrien and Marinette just stared.

"Kim had to 'improvise' on the sugar," said Alya. "Puts a little pep in your step."

She then fainted and Kool-Aid spilled all over her.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE BATHROOM!" Max yelled from his seat. Now, his pants were at his ankles, and only his boxers were left on his legs.

"What is life?" Ivan whispered to Mylene.

"Like Brussels sprouts," answered Mylene. "Pointless and evil."

"Did you know that carrots are good for your eyesight?" Juleka asked, temporarily looking away from the window.

"ADRIEN!" Rose screamed, tackling him and kissing his cheek.

"Wait, huh?!" Adrien screamed.

"I wanna kick Chloe's butt for liking you, y'know I adore you..." Rose purred. She only flirted with Prince Ali, so she had gotten the bad end of the apple for sure.

"Umm, okaaaaaaaaay?" Adrien purposefully dragged out the words so Marinette could tug off the drunk, pink-loving girl.

"What is going on?" Marinette asked Madame Bustier.

"To put it plainly: Until the ambulances get here, we're in for a damn circus," the teacher explained.

"THIS CHOCOLATE TASTES WEIRD!" Nathanael yelled. He then returned to eating his desk, or trying to.

"IT'S CLEARLY EDIBLE, IT TASTES AMAZING!" Nino yelled. He, luckily, only licked his part of the desk. If it was anymore, a " ** _CATACLYSM_** " would be on its way.

"Oh boy," muttered Adrien. "I have never been happier to be late."

"You can say that again," said Marinette. Her eyes, unfortunately, were glued on the sight that was Alix kissing Kim.

"Oh god," Alix moaned, before returning to Kim's strong grip.

Luckily, three ambulances arrived in five minutes, and took the students to the hospital.

" _Well, maybe I'll be able to sit next to Adrien,_ " Marinette thought.

They were placed on the opposite sides of the classroom.

" _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

* * *

 **I wrote this because I needed a little humor after recent angsty stuff I've been writing. No other reason. :)**


End file.
